Crush
by PenShips
Summary: One-shot...'She reeked of the ‘I’ve got a crush’ attitude and her fellow Gleeks hoped to Madonna it wasn’t Jesse.'...Rachel has a crush on a certain someone...


I am not the owner of Glee...and I will not make any money from posting this on fanfiction...well...now the boring bit is out the way ENJOY!

* * *

Rachel was in her own little world, not once did she speak or raise her hand to protest. She didn't even object when Mr. Shue let Tina and Quinn take a shared lead role. The Glee Clubs' eyebrows were raised to the roof. She reeked of the 'I've got a crush' attitude and her fellow Gleeks hoped to Madonna it wasn't Jesse.

Rachel sat in the back of the classroom. Her eyes shifted to Puck and then quickly to her feet. She blushed; _Puck would think of you like that,_ she scolded herself. She felt depressed, knowing the man she loves will never love her back; singing always cheered her up so she raised her hand.

'Umm, Mr Shue,' she said, ignoring the not-so-silence 'so much for a diva-free time' comment from Kurt. 'I would like to sing a song that I came across during the weekend; I think it may be good for sectionals.' She flashed a hundred-watt smile at him.

Mr Shue smiled back. 'Of course, Rachel.' He stepped aside to make room for Rachel.

Rachel walked straight past him and shooed the piano player from his seat. She seated herself on the piano stool and began playing a song unknown to all Glee members apart from Puck. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw him sit up a little straighter.

'_Life is like a boat in a bottle  
Try to sail, you can't with no air  
Day by day it only gets harder  
Try to scream but nobody cares'_

Her eyes were closed as she was connecting with the song; her face was plastered with deep concentration. She breathed in to sing the next verse but heard another voice, a much deeper richer male one. Her eyes snapped open to see Puck leaning against the piano.

'**Through the glass you see the same faces  
Hear the voices fade like a drum  
When your life's a boat in a bottle  
You're surrounded drifting alone'**

Her eyes locked on to Pucks' as he walked to the guitar resting on the cream walls of the music room. He picked it up and began strumming in tune to her. They both started singing.

'_**Don't leave me now  
Stay another day  
With me**_

When you're sad and no one knows it  
I'll send you black roses  
When your heart's dark and frozen  
I'll send you black roses'

He glided over to her. She had stopped playing the piano and stood up, staring intently into Pucks' eyes. He leaned forward; just a bit.

'**Far away we wait for each other  
I'm still on that road to nowhere  
Kiss yourself for me in the mirror  
Tie a black rose into your hair'**

She placed a hand on his cheek. He stared down at Rachel. His deep brown eyes on her lips, he dipped so that his mouth was an inch away from hers.

'_Don't lose your faith  
Share an night  
With me'_

Rachel leant up and closed the gap between them. Puck wasted no time and licked the bottom of her lips to ask entrance which she happily granted. Pucks' tongue and her tongue collided, battling for dominance. It felt almost like a sword fight, Rachel had fought Pucks' tongue back into his mouth; she allowed her tongue to explore Pucks' mouth. Suddenly a loud sarcastic cough was heard.

Both teenagers turned in annoyance to find they had forgotten where and who they were with. Artie, Tina, Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn sat with their mouths hung open. Finn and Santana looked ready to rip apart someone. Mike, Matt and Brittany looked bored and Mr Shue looked surprised.

Rachel bowed her head in shame but Puck held his stance. He stared at everyone in the room as though they were prying on him. He walked out the room, leaving Rachel to face the wrath of the Gleeks.

Rachel had a sudden interest in her shoes. Mr Shue pretended he hadn't seen anything and told Rachel that she sung brilliantly but the song he felt was inappropriate. Mercedes and Kurt eyed her up and down, and then began whispered behind their hands. Artie acted normal, he ignored her. Tina and Quinn, however, sent comforting smiles towards her. Mike and Matt also ignore her. Brittany was staring blankly out the window and Finn refused to look at her.

'_Whore_' Santana hissed.

Rachel said nothing. She blinked back the tears that threaten to spill; she walked to her seat and stayed there silently until Mr Shue dismissed them. Rachel rushed up, hoping to be the first to leave but she was caught by someone holding her arm. It was Kurt.

Rachel sighed and braced herself for a verbal abused. Instead she got a tight hug and Kurt squealing well done in her ear. She stared at him in utter confusion. Mercedes smirked.

'We were wondering when you were gonna make your move on the man meat!' she said. 'Kurt and I made a bet. Kurt lost!' She sent a triumph look in Kurt's' direction.

Rachel raised her right eyebrow. 'A bet?'

'Well, yeah. It was obvious you like him,' Kurt said. 'So Mercedes and I made I bet, I said you weren't gonna make a pass till next week but Mercedes thought it would be sooner.' He grudgingly handed $20 over to Mercedes.

Rachel left as fast as she could. _Was it that obvious she liked him? _Rachel began to panic. _He knew! He knew! He knew! _Her mind was screaming at her. Rachel thanked God it was the end of the day. She made her way down the deserted corridor. Mercedes and Kurt would take the back way and the rest of the Glee club was way in front of her. She almost had a heart attack when felt something grab her by the waist and pull her in a desert maths classroom. Rachel turned ready to fight and scream only to find it was Puck. He was running his hand up and down his Mohawk.

'Berry, I'm not into these...you know...girled-up, prissy, feely stuff but...' he trailed off. 'That kiss.'

Rachel sighed. 'Look, Noah...'

'My name is _Puck. _That's P-U-C-K...Puck!'

'No your name, your _birth name _is Noah. I'm sorry, I'm sorry I embarrassed you. I'm sorry I kissed you in front of your friends and I'm sorry if it will be a drag in your social life...alright?' Rachel turned to open the classroom door but she was stopped by his arms around her waist.

'Sorry?' he growled in her ear. 'Sorry?! Berry-that kiss, was fucking amazing! I had an instant hard on.' To prove he was aroused by her, he grinded himself against her ass.

She blushed and turned to look into his eyes. She leaned upwards to capture his lips, her hands up against his chest as he pushed her against the door, his erection poking at her. She smirked into the kiss.

'Fuck, Berry,' he groaned. He deepened the kiss, biting and pulling at her lips, to his surprise she bit back, pulling and sucking. He kissed her neck, biting and sucking gently on a spot. When he was finished he lovingly moved on to suck and bite another spot on her neck.

Rachel was in heaven, her hands which had been on Puck's chest and somehow found their way to her breasts. She kneaded them and lightly pinched and tugged at her nipples, moaning in pleasure as Puck sucked on a sensitive part of her neck.

Puck batted her hands away from her breasts and slowly unbuttoned her white shirt, kissing every inch of exposed skin. When the shirt was off, the bra follow quickly afterwards, he bent down to suck and nibble on her nipples.

'Oh God!!' Rachel called out, gripping Puck on the shoulders. Puck smirked; he brought himself to full height.

'You are a virgin, aren't you?' Puck asked. Rachel turned her face away nodding; Puck grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. 'I know you think I'm probably using you for a quick lay but I'm not. Berry, you're annoying and high strung and damnnit your skirts are too damn short but I love you. I can't explain it, your voice, your poetry...'

Rachel looked up. 'My poetry? No one has ever read my...'

Puck looked sheepish. 'You had dropped your poetry book and I admit at first I read it out of spite...but I realized you are in fact a very deep person.'

Rachel chuckled. 'Noah Puckerman has analysed something that wasn't a girls' ass or breasts'! Alert the Media!'

Puck growled. 'You'll pay for that.' He swooped down and captured her lips, his hands was running up and down her right thigh. Rachel's' breath hitched as his fingers' edged closer and closer towards her sex. Puck had finished his attack on her mouth and when he moved to her neck Rachel had open her mouth to speak but he took his left hand and covered her mouth.

'No one talks during sex, Berry. Just, shut up and enjoy.' Puck fingers on his right hand began to finger Rachel's wet cotton white panties. He pushed her underwear to one side and thrust his long fingers into her. He slowly curled and uncurled his finger.

'Ohh....mmmm....like that!' she moaned. Puck smirked as he added two fingers. He slowly began to move. Rachel's muscles were so tight he could hardly move his fingers.

'Fuck, Berry. Your hot wet pussy is so tight. I can't wait to bury my cock deep inside your fucking cunt.' Puck pumped his fingers faster and faster. 'I'm gonna make you scream.' He whispered in her ear.

Never in her entire life did she think she would be turned-on by dirty talk but he didn't lie, she screamed as she clamped down on his fingers. He guided her to the desk at the front and let her lie on it. He parted her legs and kneeled down. He ran his tongue up and down her slit, encircling his pointed, pink tongue on her clit. His tongue plunged into her sodden entrance over and over again. She was a trembling mess when he had lapped up all her juices. Her body shivered with the aftershocks of the pleasure.

She sat up and slowly stood up not trusting her legs to keep her upright. She knelt down and grabbed Puck's jeans and pulled him closer to her.

'I want to give you pleasure,' she said,

'Do you even know what you're doing?' Puck asked.

'No,' she replied. 'But I'll learn from your reactions.'

She unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans to find he wasn't wearing anything underneath. She stared at his dick. She had never seen one up close. It had angry veins running along the side of it. It had purple mushroom-like cap at the end of it and there was a slit on the cap that had just a drop of pre-cum. Puck groaned.

'Well, Berry? Stop looking at it and do something before I blow my load all over your face!' Puck said, crudely.

She licked the pre-cum first. She cocked her head to the side, it tasted salty and there was a definite musky taste to it, like it was a unique 'Puck' flavour. She flicked her tongue out again and licked the remaining cum away. She then, after savouring the taste, took the cap in her mouth, sucking it like a lollipop.

'Oh, fuck, Berry!'

She swirled her tongue around the head and took a little more in her mouth. She massaged what she couldn't fit and played with his balls a bit. She massaged them gently; kneading them. Puck was sure he was going cum if she didn't stop. So he grabbed her hands and pulled her up.

'Did I do something wrong?' she asked worryingly.

'No, but I want to cum feeling myself in you,' he kissed her.

He led her back unto the desk. He stepped in between her legs and positioned himself. He looked up and Rachel who was staring at him through lust filled eyes.

'You want this?' he asked her.

Rachel nodded. 'I do.'

Puck thrust in, moving slowly and almost awkwardly. He worshipped her breast, kissing and squeezing them. Soon he built up a rhythm. She met him thrust for thrust, faster and faster until...

'Oh...fuckkk Raccchhhell!'

'Mmmm....Noahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!'

The two teenagers collapsed onto the desk. Their bodies soaked in sweat. Rachel reached up and tucked lightly at Pucks' shirt. She giggled.

'We didn't get you out of that damn shirt,'

Puck smiled and kissed Rachel. 'Next time, love, next time.'

* * *

Hey,

Hoped Ya Enjoyed It... ; )

I know I enjoyed writing it!!! : P

Anyways....Peace Out

Fire123


End file.
